


Greener Pastures

by Crimisya



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Will apply when applicable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimisya/pseuds/Crimisya
Summary: Vera had done everything she could to try and get a job she would enjoy. She went to college to study graphic design and art, and what she thought would be a fun job full of creative liberty and vibrancy ended up as designing bland logos and presentations for Joja Co, sitting in a grey cubicle that could drive anyone into a deep state of depression.She didn't want to admit that her life wasn't what she wanted, but she had to someday ...
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)





	Greener Pastures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry for those of you who were looking forward to me continuing my last work that I haven't updated since ... November? I've lost my muse for that series, but one day I'll pick it back up again and continue it. In the meantime, I'd like to write a nice, lighthearted series about my character in Stardew Valley. Not going to be all about the romance, but there'll certainly be some in there.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It took Vera a long time to finally admit to herself that she wasn't happy, that this life was weighing her down to much that she couldn't even stand up on her own ... or at least that was how it felt these days. Studying for two years in college for graphic design, dreams of creating beautiful works of art for people to enjoy, only to be slapped in the face with a dull reality and making bland logos for Joja Co. It was vapid, empty, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She finally broke the purple, waxy seal that held the now crinkled and wrinkly envelope up, the paper slightly yellowing over the years of being unopened and unused. The letter inside, however, was still mostly intact save for a couple bends here and there. Her deep, violet eyes scanned the contents of the letter, her large eyes widening slowly as she finished the letter, her hand loosening enough to let it drop onto the drawing tablet she had set in front of her monitor.

***

"I _quit_." Vera exclaimed as she slammed her resignation form on the manager's table. She blinked as she slowly grabbed it and looked it over, dulled blue eyes widening in absolute shock before shooting a glare towards the brunette looking to leave.

"I ... what do you mean you're quitting? And you're leaving _today_? You need to give us at least two we-"

Vera immediately cut her off. "No, I need to give you two weeks if I actually _gave a shit_. And, quite frankly ma'am, I don't." She crossed her arms, not planning on letting her manager speak before she had a chance to walk out. "I've already got my stuff packed up, and I'm _not_ showing up tomorrow." The brunette immediately turned on her heel and walked out. "See you never again!"

Vera had successfully burnt that bridge to a crisp, and she had a wide smile on her face the entire way back to her apartment.

A new life waiting for her ... she couldn't wait!

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter, but I wanted to get something out today before moving on to the next chapter where she meets everyone and whatnot.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying it :'D


End file.
